NIghtmare Among Them
by ToxicLove2014
Summary: When Samantha Idell, skilled in criminology, copes with the suicide of her grandmother, she stays with her Aunt Nica. After doing half the Damballa spell, Chucky interrupts her. He soon has a problem with Sam. Through the stormy night, she fights for her life with her family members, trying to avoid death. At the end, tears will shed and Alice passes on a message from Chucky.
1. Chapter One

**This is my version of Curse of Chucky. I own NOTHING but Alice's older sister, Samantha May Idell. It's based on the events that happened in Curse but with different reactions. Hope you'll love it :D**

**Chapter One**

Samantha looked out the window on the way to Aunt Nica's mansion. The colorful leaves fell from the tall trees as the wind picked up. Samantha looked down at her IPod to change the song to "Lithium" By Evanescence on the loudest volume.

Alice tapped her on the shoulder. "Sami!" She yelled.

Samantha quickly took off her headphone. "What is it?" She slightly spoke in her British accent.

"Sami!" Barb turned around and stared at her. "Can you please turn your music down?"

Samantha nodded. "Yea, sorry."

Barb turned back around, wiping tears from her eyes.

Samantha wasn't new to death. Samantha was born in England and moved to the States when she was five. Her parents couldn't afford much let alone a daughter. When Samantha was ten, she was adopted by Barb and Ian. Samantha lost her best friend when she was in sixth grade named Janet. She was now eighteen and almost fluent in English by taking lessons twice a week. Samantha had long blonde hair with brown underneath and faded green eyes.

Soon, the car came to a stop. Sami noticed that they were at Nica's. Father Frank stepped out of the car he used to follow us.

"Thank you for inviting me, Barb." Father Frank hugged her.

"She should be inside. Jill, help Ian with the bags please." Barb wiped her nose. Samantha followed Barb and Frank inside.

"I hope she's okay." Samantha frowned.

Barb held Sam's hand. "She's fine."

Barb opened the door and stepped in; Frank closing the door behind them. They looked over to Nica who was throwing away all Sarah's painting supplies into a huge garbage bag.

Barb walked over to her sister. "Nica." She hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." Nica sobbed. "She was fine! She was taking her meds. She was painting again."

"No." Barb answered.

"She was fine." Nica repeated.

Nica faced Barb. "How could she do this? How could she do this to herself?"

Frank and Samantha walked over to the two. "You, uh, remember Father Frank?" Barb asked.

"Uh..." Nica forced herself to remember. "yes. Hello Father."

"I am so very sorry for your loss, Nica." He frowned.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly.

"Your sister just thought it might be a good idea for me to come." Father Frank nodded.

"I appreciate it. But you know my mother and I left the church a long time ago." Nica blinked.

"Not in the eyes of God." He smiled.

"I just thought I might be nice for us to have someone to talk to." Barb said.

"We have each other." Nica sounded annoyed.

"Nica..." Barb looked into her eyes. "We have to pray for her to be forgiven."

"She was sick. You can't judge her." Nica frowned.

"No one is judging her. In fact the church's official response in a situation like this is not to judge but to pity." Frank assured her.

"My mother and I had quite enough pity, thank you." She curled her lips in.

Frank nodded. "I understand."

From her bag, Samantha took out her camera and took a picture of the chandelier above her. "So beautiful."

Barb turned around. "Take a look around if you want."

Samantha nodded. "I'll look at the garden outside." She walked out the back door.

Nica sighed. "It's my fault. I should have seen it coming."

"Nica, you cannot blame yourself. She was suppose to be taking care of *you*" Barb wiped her tears.

Jill, Alice, and Ian walked into the house with their bags. "Hi." Ian hugged Nica.

Outside, Samantha walked into Sarah's sunflower garden. The sun hitting the sunflowers gave out a magnificent glow. She sat on the ground and aimed the camera upward, taking a perfect shot. She stood up and accidentally took a blurry shot of the bathroom window.

"Shit." Samantha went through her camera to delete the photo. When she looked closely at it, a blotch of red hair was easy to spot. She quickly looked at the bathroom window to see nothing there anymore. She took a cigarette from her black trench coat and stuck it in her mouth. She lite the cigarette and continued looking at the picture. "What in the world...?"

Alice squealed loud enough for Samantha to hear it. Sami put out her cigarette then ran inside to find Ian and Jill trying to open the door.

"What's going on?" Samantha pounded on the door.

"We don't know! Alice, open the door, honey!" Ian jiggled the knob.

Jill took out her nail filer and jammed it into the key hole. On the other side, the key fell out and the three of them barged in.

Alice stood in front of the door with a doll in her arms. "He scared me half to death." Alice giggled.

Samantha looked at her camera then at the doll. "Alice, did you put the doll up to the window?"

Alice shook her head. "I just found him."

Samantha blinked. "Are you sure?"

Alice nodded then walked past her. "Positive."

Jill, Ian, and Sami followed Alice into the living room where Nica, Barb, and Father Frank sat.

"We're back." Jill announced.

Nica smiled at Alice. "You found him."

"He was in the bathroom." Alice smiled.

Nica blinked at Alice. "Really?"

Samantha sat down on a purple chair. "Yea, weird."

"You know, I think grandma wanted you to take care of it." Nica rested her head on her hand.

"It was obviously sent here by mistake. It must have belonged to someone else. And Alice, you already have too many dolls as it is." Barb took a bite of a cookie.

"Yea, but, Chucky's my friend 'til the end." Alice held him across her arms.

Samantha took her coat off and sat it in her lap. "Mum, I mean Mom, just let her keep it."

"I agree. I actually think it's a really nice gesture." Ian smiled at Barb. "It's a doll. What's the worse that could happen, huh?"

"I liked to be hugged." The doll spoke.

"I like to hug you too, Chucky." Alice hugged him.

Samantha looked at Alice. "How sweet." She smiled leaning forward, resting her chin on her hand that rested on her lap.

Alice put Chucky to her ear. "What's that, Chucky? Oh, Chucky wants to know what's for dinner."

The group laughed at her pretending Chucky actually asked the question.

"Well, I guess I better get started with dinner." Barb put her tea cup down then stood up.

"Oh, don't be silly! You guys are my guests and you must be exhausted from the flight. Please, just make yourselves at home. Father Frank, you will stay for dinner, won't you?" Nica looked at him.

Father Frank stumbled. "Well, uh, I'd love to, Nica. Thanks."

"Uh, YOU"RE gonna make dinner?" Barb looked around. "For seven?"

"Eight." Alice corrected, including her new doll.

"Well, I'll need a chef's assistant." Nica smiled at Alice.

"And Chucky can be MY assistant." Alice hugged Chucky.

"Great! Let's get cooking." Nica rolled herself into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

In the kitchen, Nica cut up the vegetables while Alice peeled the potatoes.

Samantha had Chucky in her lap while she studied criminology, what she's been studying since middle school.

"Whatcha readin'?" Nica smiled at her.

Sami looked up. "Some serial killers from the eighties."

Nica slammed the knife down on the cutting board, slicing the tomato. "Oh yea? What are a few?"

"Jeffery Dahmer, Gary Ridgway, and Charles Lee Ray." She smiled at Nica.

"I know the first two but who's Charles Ray?" Nica put the tomatoes into the pot.

"Charles Lee Ray, also known as The Lakeshore Strangler. He lived in Hackensack, New Jersey. He was gunned down at a toy store in December of nineteen eighty-eight."

"Got a picture?" Nica looked up at her.

"Not even a mug shot. He was never caught until he was gunned down. But you can't really make out his face very well." She closed her book and looked at Alice. "Legend has it that he transferred his soul into a doll and killed people. A kid claimed his doll killed people close to him."

Alice covered her ears. "Samantha! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Nica gave Sami a look. "Do you have to scare her like that?"

Samantha sat Chucky down in her spot. "I was just kidding..maybe." She laughed while walking toward the door. "Call me when dinner is ready."

"You're not going to stay and help?" Nica turned to her.

Sam shook her head. "I have some reading to do." She walked out.

* * *

Samantha walked upstairs and into the bedroom for her and Alice. Sami locked the door then turned out the lights. Samantha walked to her suitcase on the bed, tying her hair back as she went. She rummaged through her case and at the bottom, she found a huge stack of papers. She scattered the papers around and sat down; crossing her legs.

"Where are you...?" She picked up a piece of paper then laid it down. She picked up two more then she finally found her paper. "A-ha!" She collected the other papers and sat them aside. Sami found old candles and lite them around her. She took a handful of sand and shaped it to be a star with a circle around it.

Sami looked at the paper carefully then spoke. "Ade Due Damballa. Give me the power I beg of you! Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endonline pour de boisette damballa! Secoise entienne mais pois de morte.  
Endelieu pour de boisette dam-!"

A hard thud hit the door, scaring Samantha. She swept the sand underneath the bed and blew out the candles. She untied her hair then unlocked the door.

"What?" She expected to see Alice but instead, Chucky laid in front of the door. Sami bent down and picked up the doll.

"Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?" The doll chuckled.

Samantha sighed then nodded. "Yea, so I've heard. I'm Samantha Idell." She laughed.

"What are YOU up to?" The doll asked.

Sami giggled. "Just a little voodoo but don't tell anyone else." She grinned.

The doll was quiet for a minute before answering. "I don't like that."

Sami shrugged. "So?"

"So, if you do it again, I'll be very upset." The doll chuckled again.

Alice turned the corner and saw Samantha with Chucky. "Hey! Give him back!" Alice swiped the doll away.

Samantha looked left then right. "Wait, so, YOU didn't throw this stupid doll at my door?"

Alice huffed. "No! I was helping Auntie Nica make dinner."

"Then why did you come up here for then?" She crossed her arms.

Alice smiled. "Dinner's ready." She skipped down the hall.

"Wait." She stopped her sister. "Sorry for blaming you for everything. I'm just a little tired that's all."

Alice giggled. "It's okay! Let's just go because I"m starving!

Samantha swept her sister off her feet and carried her downstairs. "I'm going to throw you down the banister!" She ran downstairs.

Alice squealed. "NO!" She laughed.

"Be careful!" Barb yelled from the living room.

/

On a round table with candles in the center, seven bowls sat on a plate. Samantha sat Alice down in her chair and she sat next to her with Barb on her left. Next to Barb it was Nica, then Father Frank, then Jill, then Ian.

"Father, would you like to say grace?" Barb smiled at him.

"Bless us oh Lord with thy gifts in which we are about to receive." He recited.

Ian stuck his finger in Alice's ear.

"Stop." Alice giggled.

"Amen." Father Frank finished.

"Jill?" Ian offered her wine.

"Oh, thank you Ian." She smiled.

"How 'bout you, Father?" Ian offered.

"Oh no thank you." He held up his water. "I'm good." He took a sip.

"How about you, Samantha?" He passed her the wine.

Samantha laughed then passed it to Barb. "I think I"ll pass."

"I. Am. Starving!" Alice scooped up chili with her spoon.

"Wait!" Ian laid his hand on her arm. "Your daddy would like to make a toast." He laughed. "To the chef!"

Nica held up her glass. "Thank you. I had a great assistant."

"I love chili!" Jill smiled at Nica."

"Really?" Ian smiled at her. "Me too!"

Barb sniffed her spoonful. "Is there meat in this?"

Nica looked at her. "No, not at all."

"It's vegetarian." Alice smiled at her mother.

"Huh..." Barb looked at her spoon.

"Oh come on Mom! It's delicious." She swallowed her bite.

"Oh my god." Ian held his mouth.

"What?" Nica looked worriedly at him.

Ian broke into a laugh. "This is amazing!"

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe there's no meat in this!" Jill added. "And it's so hardy!"

"It's the oregano." Alice nodded.

"This is just the way my momma used to make it." Frank joined in.

"Nica, could you pass me the salt?" Barb had to bring her sister down. "Thank you." She sprinkled it into her chili.

"You know, that doll looks really familiar somehow." Father Frank observed Chucky.

"Oh, come on. Good Guy dolls were my favorite back in the eighties. My brother even had one." Ian continued to eat.

Jill looked at Ian. "So did mine!"

"Are you serious?" Ian put down his spoon.

"Yes!" Jill laughed; Ian joined her.

Samantha looked up from her bowl to Nica who seem to catch onto Jill flirting with Ian.

"I seem to remember seeing him on the news." Frank tried to remember.

"I remember people standing in line overnight just to get their hands on this thing." Ian chuckled. "There were Smurfs, guns, and cabbage patch kids."

"Maybe Charles put his soul into this doll." Samantha laughed tickling Alice.

"Sam, stop it!" Barb scowled at her.

The group continued to eat until Alice stopped eating with a distasteful look on her face.

"Is everything okay, Alice?" Samantha tucked her hair behind her ears.

Nica nodded. "Yea, is something wrong?"

"Tastes funny." She licked her lips. "Maybe we put too much oregano in."

"Um, Alice, Sweetheart, it's not that bad." She chuckled. "Eat it."

Alice listened to her mother and forced the food into her mouth.

Twenty minutes passed and no one talked. No one wanted to talk and no one wanted to break the silence first.

"Father, are you alright?" Barb looked at him wiping sweat from his forehead.

Samantha looked at Barb then to Frank.

Father just looked at his hand then finally spoke. "Oh, um...I'm so sorry. I'm going to have to go."

"Oh my god, Father, are you ill?" Barb's voice became more serious.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I..I...I have an appointment back at the church. Nica, thank you so much. The chili was delicious." He wiped his mouth then stood up. "Please, forgive me. I don't meant to be rude. I'll see you all in the morning at the cemetery. Uh, Goodnight." He left without another word.

Alice walked to the window and watched him drive away.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The time was 9:30pm at The Pierce's house. The family sat down in the living room and watched home movies that featured Sarah in them from the eighties.

Barb appeared on the screen when she was younger. "Oh, Oh this is an old-y."

Jill laughed at chubby Barb. "Oh my god, is that you?"

"Shut up..." Barb turned away from embarrassment of her younger self scarfing down a hot dog.

Jill smiled. "You're so cute!"

"It's called baby fat!" Barb defended herself.

Ian laughed. "I looked at you and I didn't say anything."

Barb turned to Ian. "Go back to sleep."

"Will do." Ian crossed her arms, leaning his head on the couch.

Samantha laid on her mother. "Oh mom, you were adorable!" She giggled.

Sarah and Daniel came on the screen. Daniel, their father, put Barb's hand up to Sarah's stomach.

Nica smiled. "Look at her. She's so happy."

"What happened to your dad?" Jill asked apologetically.

Barb sighed. "He drowned that year. A couple weeks before Nica was born. Mom was never the same after that."

They remained quiet.

The camera panned off to a man just standing there with a red shirt and jeans. His hair was brown and shabby and he had dark shades on.

Samantha looked closely at the picture.

"Who's that?" Nica asked Barb.

Barb shrugged. "Some neighbor back in Chicago, I guess."

"What a weirdo." Jill commented.

Samantha shrugged. "Doesn't look familiar to me. He is cute though."

Barb gasped, smiling at the same time. "Sami, he's like, thirty something."

Sam shrugged. "Age is just a number." She giggled.

Alice walked into the living room and joined them.

"Hey there, Missy. Whatcha up to?" Jill asked.

"Chucky's gone." Alice frowned.

"Not again." Nica sighed.

"Well, where did you leave him?" Barb asked.

"I didn't. He's hiding." Alice mumbled.

"OKAY, time for bed. And don't forget to brush your teeth and your hair." Barb looked to Samantha. "You too."

"What about Chucky?" Alice asked.

"Jill will look for Chucky." Barb blurted out.

"I'll give you a hand, Jill." Ian began to rise.

Barb pulled him back onto the couch. "Uh-uh! We're not done here yet."

"I think he's hiding under my bed." Alice walked off with Jill.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Jill assured her.

Samantha stood up. "I guess I better help Alice into her PJs." She followed them upstairs.

* * *

Samantha changed into a black tee and FOREVER 21 Relaxed PJ pants with white string. She put a special voodoo priest crystal amulet necklace around her neck then brushed her hair with Alice.

Jill looked under Alice's bed then Samantha's. "Why is there sand underneath here?" She brushed it off on her pants.

Samantha turned around. "Yea, I saw that too. Weird..." She continued to brush her hair.

"Are you sure you didn't leave him downstairs?" Jill asked Alice.

"I didn't leave him anywhere! He's hiding." Alice looked at Jill through the mirror. Alice caught Chucky running across the doorway. "There he goes!" She turned around.

"I am NOT in the mood for this..." Jill crossed her arms. "Samantha, can you help me look for him downstairs?"

Sami put her brush down. "Sure." She walked downstairs with her.

"I'll check the bathroom while you check in Nica's room." Jill walked away from her.

Samantha sighed rolling her eyes. "Sure, Jill." She turned around and ran into Nica. "Oh, sorry."

Nica chuckled. "It's fine." She rolled into the living room.

Samantha followed her. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, not really." She looked at the couch to find Chucky sitting by Ian. Nica turned off the camera, waking up Ian.

Ian sat up then looked at Chucky. "Oh, you found him." He rubbed his eyes.

"I actually wanted you to find him." Nica blurted out.

Ian picked up the doll and sat Chucky on his lap. "You know, I haven't spent enough time with her." He looked at Nica and Sami. "It's like I'm not working and tired all the time."

"Life is short." The doll chuckled.

Ian chuckled with Nica. "Do they always say that?" Nica asked.

"I don't know." Ian said shaking his head. "Listen little man, what else have you, uh, been telling my kid behind my back, huh?"

"I liked to be hugged." The doll remarked.

"Oh and...?" Ian stared at Chucky.

"Hey, wanna play?" The doll asked.

"Oh, is that it?"

"Hi, I'm Chucky and I'm your friend 'til the end." He laughed.

Ian laughed. "That one's a classic."

"It's so creepy on so many different levels." Nica leaned back in her chair.

"Yea, the eighties were awesome." Ian looked at Nica.

"He spoke to me earlier about being very upset with me or whatever." Samantha leaned on Nica's wheelchair.

Nica looked up at Sami. "Really? That's odd..."

"Did you find him yet?" Alice yelled from upstairs.

"Yea, we found him!" Nica yelled back then looked at Ian. "I'll take him up." She took the doll and from Ian.

Nica and Samantha went to to the elevator. "So, how is your english coming along?" Nica smiled at Samantha.

They walked into the elevator. "Very well, thanks for asking. I try really hard not to talk because Barb doesn't like it."

Nica rolled her eyes. "That's awful. You can speak it around me. I find it quite interesting."

Samantha cleared her throat. "Well thank you, darling." She spoke in a heavy accent.

Nica laughed. "Thats adorable!"

Samantha joined her. "Thanks. Well, I'm very sorry for your loss. Sarah was a great person." She laid her hand on Nica's shoulder.

Nica looked down then back up at her with tears. "Well, thank you very much." Nica held Samantha's hand.

Soon, the power shut off and the elevator stopped working.

Nica sighed. "Ian?"

No answer.

"Oh great." Samantha sat on the cold, steel floor.

"Anyone?" Nica yelled again.

No answer.

Nica pressed the red emergency bell that was installed into the elevator when the house was built.

Still no one.

"HELLO?!" Nica yelled again, ringing the bell the second time.

Finally, Barb answered back. "COMING!"

_Shing!_

Nica and Sami gasped. "What was that?" Sami asked.

"I don't know." Nica tried looking around.

Soon, the elevator came on and the doll turned its head 360 degrees. He chuckled loudly and satanically.

"Shit!" Sami jumped back.

"Oh god!" Nica tried catching her breath. She opened the door and the two flooded out of the elevator.

"There you are, Chucky!" Alice met them. "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Hey, wanna play?" Chucky turned his head to Alice.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Alice chuckled. "I didn't know you could do THAT." Alice took Chucky from Nica.

"Playtime's over." Barb walked up the stairs. "It's time for bed."

"Nica, can you read us a bedtime story?" Alice asked, cuddling Chucky in her arms.

"Auntie Nica's tired sweety." Barb stood to Alice's level. "We'll let her rest now."

"I'm fine." Nica said quickly.

"It's important you don't over extend yourself." Barb looked down at her.

"Mom!" Sami stood up for her.

"Go to bed, Samantha." Barb demanded.

Samantha looked at Nica then walked angrily at Barb back to her room.

Minutes later, Barb and Sami joined Alice in a prayer.

"Now you lay me down to sleep. I pray my Lord my soul to keep. If I shall die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. God bless Grandma, and Mommy, and Daddy, and Jill, and Samantha. And especially Auntie Nica." Alice smiled.

"What about Chucky?" Barb asked.

"He says there is no God." Alice frowned.

Barb put her hands down. "Who said that?"

"Chucky did." Alice answered simply. "He said that life's a bitch and then you die bleeding like a stuck pig."

Samantha and Barb gasped. "Alice!" Barb scowled her. "You know it's not nice to curse!"

"I don't curse, Mommy. Chucky did."

Samantha rolled her eyes then went back to bed. "Yea, okay."

"He did!" Alice raised her voice. "Mommy," She turned to Barb. "am I going to die?"

"No. Of course not, Sweetie." Barb frowned.

"Grandma died and Chucky says we're all going to die."

Barb frowned. "Alice, who really told you that? Was it Sam?"

"Hey!" Samantha turned around on her side at them.

Alice shook her head. "No."

"Was it your Daddy?" Barb asked again.

"NO, it was Chucky." Alice said again.

Barb sighed. "Okay..."

Barb tucked Alice underneath the blankets when the thunder rumbled the house.

"Can we sleep in with you tonight?" Alice mumbled from under the blankets.

Barb sighed. "Alice, we've talked about this. You're a big girl now. It's only a storm and Jill's going to be in in a while." Barb kissed Alice goodnight.

"Don't forget Chucky!" Alice grinned.

Barb looked at Alice then to Chucky. She slowly leaned into Chucky's face then kissed his forehead quickly. She turned off the lights then shut the door behind her.

Alice was silent until the thunder roared again. She squeezed Chucky tightly. "Don't worry Chucky. It's only a storm."

Samantha sighed. "Can you please stop talking to your doll, Al?"

"Oh, Sami, can we sleep with you?" Alice asked, hoping she would say yes.

Samantha shook her head. "No way! I"m tried and I want to go to bed."

Alice remained quiet until the thunder became worse. Alice threw a sheet over her's and Chucky's head. Alice shined a flashlight at Chucky's face.

"Chucky, I"m scared." She whined.

Chucky then began to laugh. "You fuckin' should be."

Samantha jumped up then quietly left the room, covering her mouth. "How the...?"

Nica turned the corner. "Sam? What are you doing up?"

Samantha stuttered. "I, uh, need to be alone right now."

Nica stopped her before Samantha passed her. "You know that doll came from the evidence depository."

Samantha blinked at her. "What?"

"I'm sure that's what the woman said over the phone before the phone lost signal. Maybe I heard wrong though." She chuckled.

Samantha shrugged. "Maybe." She walked past Nica and up the stairs to the attic. She took out her phone and called her friend, Chelsea.

"Hey Sam!" She said happily.

Chelsea was her friend whom she often practice voodoo with.

"Chel, I'm scared as fuck at Auntie Nica's." Sam paced around the attic floor.

Chelsea laughed. "Why?"

"Because I practiced voodoo here! Call me crazy, but I think Alice's doll is possessed." Samantha whispered.

"So? Maybe you're just crazy. Did you finish the chant?" She asked.

"No because something hit my door and I stopped. I went outside to look and it was the doll." Samantha had a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Alice is probably playing tricks on you! If you didn't finish the chant, nothing is wrong." She assured Sam.

"Hi, I"m Chucky! Wanna play?!" The doll sat on the top steps.

Samantha gasped, turning around. "What the fuck?" She blurted.

"What is it?" Chelsea asked.

Samantha just hung up on her. She picked up the doll and held it up to her face level. "I know you're alive, doll. I did the chant and you didn't like that."

The doll said nothing.

Samantha cut her eyes at him. "This Amulet will not let you hurt me."

The doll remained silent.

"Ade Due Damballa! Give me the power I beg of you-!"

The doll kicked her in the stomach, making her fall on her back. "Shut up, you bitch!" The sweet innocent turned into a masculine voice.

As soon as Samantha sat up, the doll stood in front of her. He was walking, talking, and pissed as hell.

"Girls like you shouldn't be play with voodoo!" Chucky held a knife in his hand.

Samantha was speechless. "So the legend is true..."

"Well look who finally found her brain. So you know who I am?" He smirked.

"C..C...Charles L..Lee R...Ray." She stuttered.

The doll laughed. "Has a ring to it, right? I'll make you a deal. I'll take all my will power to NOT kill you because you were like me. If you tell ANYONE about me, I'll make sure your insides are outsides!"

Samantha nodded. "Y-Yea."

Nica yelled up the stairs. "Samantha! I need your intelligence!"

Chucky looked back then to Samantha. "Take me downstairs to Alice's room!" He hid the knife in his overalls then back into his regular doll self.

"Sami!" Nica yelled again.

Samantha grabbed the doll then walked downstairs to Nica. "Let me put this doll in Alice's rooms real quick."

Nica said nothing but nodded her head.

Sam walked quickly to the room and opened the door.

"Hey!" Jill put her shirt over her bra.

Samantha looked away. "Sorry. I just wanted to put Chucky next to Alice before I slept downstairs." Sam laid Chucky down then walked into the elevator with Nica.

"What do you need me for?" Samantha stood by Nica.

"You're smart in criminology, right?" Nica looked up at her.

Samantha nodded. "Yea."

"I need you to look someone up for me."

Nica and Samantha walked into the kitchen where a laptop sat on the table. Nica opened it up then typed "Chucky Doll Evidence"

Samantha's heart pounded. "What are you doing?"

Nica scrolled down the page. "I want to know more."

Pages came up like "Los Angeles Homicide", "Niagara Falls Homicide", "Hackensack Homicide", "Kent Military Academy Homicide". She clicked on the one below it that read "Chicago Triple Homicide".

Samantha pointed to the screen. "Yea, that's Charles Lee Ray written all over it."

The page flashed on the screen that showed a young boy holding a Good Guy doll. He blamed his doll for all murders.

"Andy Barclay.." Nica read out loud.

She then clicked on the link "Charles Lee Ray". A picture of him popped up and Nica knew Charles was in Alice's doll.

"He's from the video!" Nica looked at Samantha.

Sami nodded. "Yea!" Even though she already knew that.

The lights began to flicker vigorously.

Samantha yanked on Nica's arm. "Come on! We have to go, now!"

Nica just sat there and looked at Charles' photo.

The power soon shut off and they were left standing in the dark.

"We have to find that doll!" Nica rolled herself out of the kitchen as fast as she could with Samantha following behind her.

They ran to the elevator but the power was shut off.

"Dammit!" Samantha muttered.

"Barb!" Nica looked up.

Barb walked to the balcony with Chucky in her hand.

"Barb, where's Alice?" Nica asked.

"Playing fuckin' hide-n-seek!" Barb replied in a annoyed tone.

"Barb, put him down!" Nica tried to remain calm.

"What is wrong with you?" Barb asked.

"I know that this sounds nuts, but that doll, I think there's something in it!" Nica explained.

"Wait a second! You know about this?" Barb pointed to the doll.

"Well, I think that-"

"You know what's IN this?!"

"DO you?" Samantha nodded.

Barb scoffed. "Why didn't you TELL me?!"

"We're trying to tell you!" Samantha and Nica said at once.

"W-W-Wait when did you find out?" Barb put up her hand, stopping her from talking.

"What does it matter?!" Nica shook her head.

"It matters to me!" She pointed to herself. "It matters to me that my own sister and daughter are out to get me!"

Sami and Nica looked at each other then to Barb. "N-No! No! You don't understand this isn't about-"

"Oh I understand perfectly. You resent the fact that I actually have a life!"

"No, Barb! This isn't about any-" Nica tried explaining.

"You know what, Nica? It isn't my fault, okay? What happened to you isn't my fault." She began to tear up. "It isn't my fault that you dropped out of school! And it isn't my fault that you chose to never leave this god damn house! I mean what the hell were you waiting for?! A sign from God?!"

"NO BARB! JUST PUT THE FUCKING DOLL DOWN!" Nica exploded her anger.

Barb slowly shook her head. "Fuck you, Nica." She walked toward the attic.

"Barb!" Nica slapped her palms on the wheelchair.

No answer.

"JILL?!"

No answer.

"IAN?!"

Still no answer.

She took out her phone to call someone but no signal was found on her phone.

"Shit!" She muttered. Nica rolled to the stairs then threw herself on the first few steps. "Samantha, I'm going to need your help. I need you to pull me up the steps! We need to get that doll away from Barb!"

Samantha nodded.

She got behind Nica and grabbed her arms. "I'm not the strongest person in the world."

"Alice?!" Nica yelled.

"Alice?!" Samantha joined her.

Minutes later, Samantha managed to drag her up the dozen of steps. "Just a dozen more!" She grunted.

"Thank you Samantha." Nica tried helping but it wasn't possible.

Soon, a scream and a thud was heard upstairs.

Samantha stopped and looked behind her. "Mom?!"

Nica grabbed Samantha's ankle. "Come on! We have to go!"

Tears escaped her eyes then continued to haul Nica up the few steps to the top. Samantha let her go and stepped back.

"AHH!" Barb yelled from the attic.

Nica and Samantha gasped. Samantha stood by the steps while Nica crawled up the first step; looking up the stairs.

The door slowly creaked open.

The first thing that came from the attic was something bouncing down the stairs. When the object reached them, they yelped then looked at what it was. Barb's eye had been taken out.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Samantha and Nica's eyes were very large.

Samantha covered her mouth. "Oh my god!" She tried holding her vomit in.

Soon, a small creak came from the floorboard upstairs.

Barb's body came into view with her head down.

"Barbie?" Nica was afraid to ask.

Barb turned toward them then leaned forward, falling down the stairs.

When Barb reached Nica, she looked at her face then screamed that was blood curdling. She threw Barb onto the floor, crying.

Samantha fell to her knees and cried. "Oh my god!" She said again, holding Nica.

They looked upstairs and slowly Chucky to the door. "Nica..."

Samantha stood to her feet and held her necklace charm. "Ade Due Damballa!" She recited.

Chucky covered his ears then threw the knife at her, going through her stomach which tacked her to the wall.

Nica screamed. "NO!"

Chucky laughed, walking down the stairs toward Nica.

Nica slid down the steps and tried crawling down the hall. She opened the closet then grabbed her old wheelchair.

Chucky made it to the third step then looked at Samantha. "Like I said, you shouldn't be messing with voodoo. It will bite you in the ass, trust me." He chuckled.

Samantha coughed out blood that came from her mouth. She grasped the knife, trying to yank it out but it hurt too much.

Nica frantically climbed into her chair.

Chucky yanked the knife from her stomach, making Samantha fall onto the stairs.

Chucky walked off the last step, stepping on Barb's eyeball. "I'm gonna get you..."

Samantha looked at Nica with her hand outstretched towards her. "G..Go!"

Nica froze in the spot. "But.."

Samantha held her stomach. "GO!"

Nica quickly turned around and headed toward Alice's and Sami's room.

Chucky looked back at Samantha. "It's been fun, Samantha." He laughed. "And don't worry about your sister, I got her wrapped around my finger."

Samantha laid on the steps, groaning in pain and holding her stomach.

Chucky then followed Nica.

"ALICE?!" Nica opened her bedroom door to see Alice not in her bed. She screeched when she saw Jill dead on the floor. She turned around and headed toward Ian's door. "IAN!" She pushed as fast as she could. She slammed the door behind her then locked it.

"IAN!" She shook her awake.

"What's wrong? What? What?" He took the earplugs out of his ears.

"Ian, they're dead!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Barb! Jill! They're dead! Samantha is dying on the stairs and I can't find Alice!" Nica cried.

Ian quickly stumbled out of bed and ran toward the door.

"No, No!" Nica stopped him. "He's still out there!"

"WHO?!"

"Chucky!" Nica yelled back.

Ignoring Nica's warnings, Ian ran into Alice's room. "ALICE?!" But the room was empty except Jill's electrified body.

Ian ran to the stairs to find Samantha. "Oh god!" He crouched down.

Samantha held her stomach. "Ian..h-help me."

Ian helped her to her feet. "We have to go somewhere safer."

Samantha waited by the stairs while Ian went back for Nica. He came back with Nica in his arms as he carried her downstairs. Samantha held onto Ian as she walked quickly downstairs with them. Ian placed Nica in her chair and rolled her to the garage.

"I'll catch up with you guys." Samantha stopped in the kitchen and brought the first aid with her.

"I have to find Alice." Ian began to run off.

Samantha sat the first aid on the car, searching for the gauze.

"Ian!" Nica got his attention.

"What?" He turned around.

"Ian, if you see Chucky, whatever you do just leave him alone!"

"Chuck- what are you talking about?!"

"Just stay away from that doll!" Nica warned him again.

Ian just looked at her then ran off to find his other daughter.

Nica wheeled herself to Alice. "Let me help you."

Samantha gave Nica the gauze then peeling up her blood-soaked shirt. "Fuck!"

Nica gently wrapped it around her small stomach. "It's okay."

Samantha bit her lip as she wrapped it around.

Nica cut the end then taped it down.

Samantha dropped her shirt then laying down beside the car. "Charles Lee Ray is a son of a bitch. Do I get extra credit if I met him?" She laughed.

Nica held her hand. "You're delusional, Sam. You're talking crazy."

"Are we going to make it?" Sam spat out blood.

Nica closed her eyes. "I hope. After we find Alice, we're leaving."

The door to the garage making the two girls gasp.

"Shit." Samantha quickly rose to her feet.

"Ian?" Nica asked.

Soon, the car started up. Lights blinded Nica.

Nica quickly rolled to the door but it was locked from the outside. "IAN!"

Samantha saw Chucky through the driver's window. She banged on the window, trying to get to him. "I'll kill you!"

Chucky just laughed at her. He then revved the engine, making exhaust cloud up the garage and soon, their lungs.

Nica tried to open the garage metal door but the power was still out.

Samantha coughed violently. "Auntie Nica!"

Nica rolled quickly to her. "Find something we can smash into the car!"

They both looked at the ax that was lodged into the wood. "Get that!" Nica pointed.

Samantha violently yanked it out of the wood and gave it to Nica.

Nica went up to the window and swung the ax, breaking the driver's window. She tried getting the keys but Chucky beat her to them. Nica and Samantha watched as Chucky swallowed the keys.

"NO!" Nica cried.

"Nica!" Ian ran around the car to her. "Nica, what he hell are you doing?"

"I"m getting Chucky! It was him!" She swung the ax towards him.

"Nica! Look at me!"

Nica turned around to him.

"Give me the ax!" He demanded.

Nica shook her head.

"Give me the god damn ax!" He forced it out of her hands.

Nica stood back and looked at Ian.

"Oh my god...Nica, what have you done?" Ian looked horrified at her.

"Ian..Ian please! You know know I would never-" She stopped speaking. She was going into shock. "Oh my god."

Samantha yanked on Ian's arm. "Dad, she didn't do it! It was Chucky!"

"Ian..Ian, take this!" She offered him a needle. "I need you to inject it under my rib." She held her chest.

Ian stood in his spot, looking down at Nica.

"Dad, Dad you have to!" Samantha looked down at Nica.

Ian shoved her off of him. "You're as guilty as she is!"

Samantha shook her head. "Dad, no!"

Nica's face turned beat red. She dropped the needle then dropped her head, blacking out.

* * *

Nica began to regain consciousness. Her wrists were tapped to the chair. Sam's hands and feet were duct taped and Sam leaned against the window.

Nica tried to escape. "Ian! Ian, what are you doing?"

Ian stood in front of her. "What the hell have you done with my daughter?"

"We don't know! Chucky did something to her!" Samantha defended her.

Ian turned around. "Shut up! I'm asking Nica!" He turned to Nica. "Now, where is my daughter?"

"Ian, where's Chucky?!" Nica could only ask.

"You're sick!" Ian held a piece of tape.

"Ian, I sear to god I can prove it!"

"And SO CAN I!" He duct taped her mouth. He sat on the bed, reviewing the footage from the 'Nanny cam'.

"Hey Barb, check this out. Radio Shack, four hundred and fifty bucks. Oh, and by the way, if you're watching this, I put it on your master card." Ian smiled. He walked to the doll and hid the camera in Chucky's overalls. As the footage went on, it revealed Barb and Jill making out in the kitchen. He fast forwarded it again to see the doll running to the couch to sit by Ian hours ago. He pressed FF again and saw Nica handing the doll to Alice after the ride in the elevator. Even more, he stopped at the part where Alice sat in the closet.

"They'll never find me in here, Chucky. This is the best game of hide-n-seek ever!" Alice whispered.

"Just keep your fucking mouth shut." Chucky sneered.

"Chucky, stop cursing." Alice frowned.

Chucky the door then locked it with a key.

Ian watched in fear as he pressed FF again until it was a 'Live Feed.' It showed it walking into the room, behind Nica.

Nica yelled behind the tape.

Ian got up and turned around to see Nica coming full speed at him. He was knocked to the floor onto his back.

Nica slowly looked to her right to see Chucky staring up at her.

Chucky put his finger to his mouth. "Shh.."

Samantha shook her head. "Fuck you! Get away from them!"

Chucky picked up the ax and walked to Ian's side. "Say hi to the little woman for me." He raised the ax above his head.

Ian screamed loudly until Chucky slammed the ax on his jaw, cutting it off. Blood squirted everywhere, freaking out Nica and Sam.

"Maybe not." Chucky cackled. He then turned his attention to Nica. "You're turn."

Nica was able to get her right arm free. She quickly ripped the tape from her left wrist as Chucky ran toward her.

Samantha closed her eyes tight.

Nica lifted up her legs, making Chucky lodge the ax into her left leg. He tried yanking it out but simply couldn't. Nica ripped off the tape from her mouth. "My turn." She muttered. She back handed Chucky, making him fall to the ground. She yanked the ax out of her leg and swung at Chucky, missing the first time. The second time, she knocked his head off, killing him.

Nica exhaled all the anxiety as she sat the ax in her lap.

"Help!" Samantha yelled.

Nica quickly wheeled over to her and ripped the tape from her.

Samantha stood up and hugged Nica. "It's over." She sobbed. She looked down at Nica's leg. "We have to wrap this."

Nica nodded. "Over here."

They went beside the bed and she dug out a blue scarf. Samantha wrapped it around Nica's leg, nice and tight.

"Where do you think the bastard hid Alice?" Sam looked up at Nica.

"I don't know." Nica looked around. "Anywhere."

Samantha held Nica's hand. "We'll get through this, right?"

Nica nodded. "Yea.."

Samantha looked past Nica to see Chucky with his head on. "Look out!"

Nica turned around to see Chucky grab her wheelchair and ran down the hall, laughing.

Samantha ran after them to save her but Chucky already pushed her through the banister. The wheel chair smashed into pieces while Nica laid on the floor, bleeding.

Chucky looked down at her with a smirk.

"NICA!" Samantha ran past Chucky and down the stairs to crouch by Nica's side. "Please speak to me."

Nica's leg bled out more. She held Sam's hand. "Sam..."

Samantha looked at the steps to see Chucky close beside her. She quickly got up and crouched behind Nica, holding her stomach.

Nica looked up at Chucky. "You're Charles Lee Ray." Nica whispered.

Chucky held a knife in his hand. "My friends call me Chucky."

"You're dead." She tried catching her breath.

"No...you are." He smirked.

"Why us?" Nica asked.

"Didn't your mother ever mention me? I'm an old friend of the family."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Chucky cleared his throat. "I first met Sarah at the neighborhood barbecue. My friend introduced me to them. They were such a nice, happy family. But not for long..."

Samantha looked angrily at him through her right eye. Her hair covered the left side of her face. "I bet you're the one who drowned him."

He shrugged. "Okay, ya got me. Anyway, after the funeral I kept Sarah in my hiding spot. I tried my best to keep her happy by tying her to the bed and bringing her sun flowers every day. But it wasn't enough for her! She called the cops on me so I had to do what I thought was best. I stuck a knife through her stomach."

Nica supported herself with her elbow, looking at him. "You...did this to me?" She said through her teeth.

"No, Nica! YOU did this to ME! YOU and ya MOMMY! She betrayed me..got me killed! And where did I die, SAM?!"

Samantha gritted her teeth. "Playland Toys. But too bad Officer Noris brought you to justice."

"But I knew a way to come back! What spell was it, Samantha?" He smirked at her.

"The Heart of Damballa transferred your soul into that Good Guy doll. That' s what I've been studying."

"And it took me twenty-five years. But believe me, it was worth the wait." Chucky laughed. "Twenty-five years. Since then, a lot of families come and gone. The Barclay's, the Kencaide's, the Tilly's. But Nica, your family was ALWAYS my favorite. And now, you're the only important one standing." He turned around to her. "So to speak." He chuckled. "Ya know, you remind me a lot of Andy Barclay. He was a whiny BITCH just like you."

"You killed him too.." Nica remarked.

"More of less. I killed his childhood. And the truth is..." He walked around to her left side. "I killed you twenty-five years ago, didn't I, Nica? You haven't been living. You can't call THIS living! You've just been on life support! Time to pull the fuckin' plug!"

"So you never actually KILLED Andy Barclay, did you?" Nica stopped him.

Chucky lowered his knife and stepped back. "What?"

"You know it's called completion anxiety. It's very common in males. You, are a male, aren't you?" Nica smiled.

Samantha couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill you slow..." Chucky frowned.

Nica began to laugh. "Yea, no I get that. Twenty-five years must be the slowest murder in history. I mean, what are you waiting for? A sign from god?" She giggled.

Soon the electricity came back on.

"The elevator!" Sam and Nica both had the same idea.

"YOU!" Chucky yelled.

Samantha began to drag her as fast as she could into the metal contraption.

Nica closed the door, holding it shut while Samantha turned the lever to start it. But didn't even get off the ground due to the power shut off again.

Chucky slid the knife fast across Nica's knuckles.

"AH!" Nica yelped in pain.

"You feel THAT, don't ya?" Chucky smirked. Back and fourth he cut across each knuckle, trying to get her to open the metal door.

Samantha reached out and grabbed knife, blood flooding from her hand. "FUCK!" She cried.

"Yank it!" Nica held the door shut still.

With a swift yank, Samantha took the knife and threw it in the elevator. She fell to her bottom and crawled the the back of the cage, holding her hand.

Nica grabbed the knife, sat by Samantha, and aimed the knife at him. "You wanna play, mother fucker? Let's play!"

Chucky slowly opened the door, taunting them with the loud creak. He ran in yelling after Nica. He jumped on her then scratched her forehead, leaving a bloody scar. He then bit down on her arm, making her scream.

Nica raised the knife and lodged it into Chucky's back, making him stop. She then yanked the knife back out, making fluff spew into the air. Nica closed her eyes.

Samantha put her hand on Nica's shoulder. "We have to go."

Chucky then lifted up laughing.

Sam and Nica screamed on top of their lungs.

"Police, open up!" A male voice came from outside.

"HELP US!" They screamed.

Chucky then ran across the room as the police man busted down the door.

The man shined the flash light at Nica and Samantha. He then shined the flash light up the stairs to find Barb dead on the floor without one eye. He then shined the light back to Nica who held a knife up to shield the light from her eyes which wasn't the best idea.

* * *

"Based on the evidence, the defendant is declared legally incompetent and indefinitely recommend to a place for the criminally insane." The judge pounded the gavel.

Samantha stood up from the people sitting down. "Nica, no!" She ran to hug her.

"Get this young girl away from her!" The judge ordered.

"Your Honor, please! She is perfectly fine! It was Chucky!" She unbuttoned her black trench coat and lifted up half her shirt to see the stitches from the knife wound.

"Should we send you to the asylum, too?!" He observed her.

Nica shook her head. "Samantha, take care of Alice."

Samantha lowered her shirt then looked at Nica. "I can't let them take you away."

The man cuffed Nica's hands together. "Just go."

The man wheeled her past the evidence table. Exhibit 'A' was the rat poisoning that killed Father Frank. Exhibit 'B' showed the ax that killed Ian. Exhibit 'C' was the the knife that killed Barb. Exhibit 'D' sat the doll with blood on it.

"I'm alive you son of a bitch, you hear me?!" Nica hissed at him. "I'm still alive!" She giggled. "I'm still alive..."

The judge looked at Samantha. "Your sister and you will be staying with other relatives. Anyone else you know who is still around?"

Samantha nodded. "Ian's grandmother."

"Then Alice and Samantha will be living with her." He pounded the gavel.

/

"Grandma, we're home!" Alice sat her bag on the floor by the door.

Samantha sat her things on the couch. "Hey, are you hungry?"

Alice nodded. "Can I get a sandwich?"

Sam nodded. "Yea." She walked away.

Alice walked into the dining room. "Grandma?" She looked at the table to see a package that was opened. She shrugged then turned around to see Chucky.

She gasped then smiled. "Chucky, you found me!"

"I told you I would." He smiled.

"Where's Grandma?" She asked.

"In the cellar." Chucky looked at the cellar door.

"What's she doing down there?"

"Nothin'." Chucky looked up.

"Chucky, Mommy and Daddy are dead. Auntie Nica killed them." Alice frowned.

"And I'm your friend 'til the end, Alice. And now, it's time to play." Chucky smirked.

"Hide-N-Seek?" Alice smiled brightly.

"Hide the Soul! And guess what, you're it."

"Why do I always have to be it?" Alice whined.

"Because you're somebody no one would ever suspect." He chuckled. "No, close your eyes. Ade Due Damballa.." He started the chant.

Samantha put her hair in a low ponytail. "Hey kiddo, ready to eat?"

Alice opened her eyes and Chucky wasn't there anymore. "Where did he go?"

Sam looked around. "Where did who go?"

"Chucky found me." Alice smiled. "He's my friend 'til the end."

Sam frowned. "What? Alice, do you actually believe that he is your friend?" She went down on her knees and put her hands on Alice's shoulders. "He lies to you. Nica didn't killed Mum and Dad! Chucky did! He tried killing me too!"

Alice shook her head. "No, Auntie Nica did! You're just jealous because he's my friend and not your's!" Alice stormed off.

Sam stood to her feet. "Alice, trust me!" She followed her to their room. "Wait, where's Grandma?"

"In the cellar." She began to watch TV.

Sam shut the door behind her. "Why is she down there?"

Alice shrugged. "I dunno..nothin'?"

Samantha shut the TV off. "Alice, where's Chucky?!"

"He's gone now. He spoke in weird words and he got mad when it didn't work. He told me to tell you something..what was it?" She tried to remember.

Samantha crossed her arms. "What was it?"

"Oh!" Alice stood up. "He'll be back!"

* * *

**OH SNAP! Haha! This took me forever to write XP! Please R&R! I enjoy very one of you reading all my Child's Play fics! I'm working on two more. One of a girl named Aubrey and then Penelope Barclay's adventure! Stay tuned ;D**


End file.
